Yo nunca he dejado de amarte
by Mirchu
Summary: Una estúpida discusión desencadena el peor de los finales. Akaashi no recuerda nada, y Bokuto se siente totalmente culpable. "Juro que volverás a ser el de antes" es la única frase que se repite en su cabeza.
1. ACCIDENTE

**Buenas! por aquí os traigo otra de mis locuras. He de decir que tengo pensado más o menos como se va a estructurar esto, pero no sabría decir con exactitud cuantos capítulos va a tener, espero que no se me haga muy larga.**

 **He leído mucho sobre esta pareja, y confieso que es una de mis favoritas junto al Iwa/Oi y el Kuroo/Kenma, así que como siempre, no he podido resistirme a aportar mi pequeño granito de arena**

 **Antes de dejaros tranquilos para que disfrutéis (o eso espero) de la lectura decir que obviamente Haikyuu no me pertenece, sino como ya he dicho en mi otro fic las parejas estarían consolidadas desde el principio XD. Y sin más dilación, adelante :)**

* * *

 _ACCIDENTE._

Una discusión trivial había puesto la serenidad de la vivienda patas arriba, ¿la causa?, cualquier gilipollez, pero el estrés de la universidad y el trabajo, la mala racha en el vóley y la presión constante que sufrían ahora en sus vidas había desencadenado una disputa, otra de tantas en los últimos meses, tornando la situación insostenible.

No es que ya no se quisieran, ni mucho menos, pero se habían dado cuenta que sus caracteres chocaban más de lo que creían, y quizás era el momento de darse un tiempo y serenar sus ideas.

\- Sabes que te digo, que me largo – esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso para que el mayor comenzara a despotricar.

\- Estupendo – berreó con tono de desdén – lárgate, pero no hace falta que vuelvas, total, esto ya no tiene futuro – dejó escapar con toda la rabia contenida mientras apretaba los puños.

El más joven lo miró estupefacto y dolido, sus palabras no tenían ese sentido, él se refería a largarse a dar una vuelta y dejar que la situación se enfriara, pero si eso era lo que "novio" quería, pues adelante, tal vez tuviera razón, y ya no tenía futuro la relación que con tanto mimo habían labrado hasta el momento.

\- Muy bien – fue lo único que atinó a decir – mañana vendré a por mis cosas –susurró antes de que se le quebrara la voz, suspiró hondamente mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, cogiendo la cazadora y las llaves y cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Bokuto aun no creía lo que acababa de suceder, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá enterrando la cara entre sus manos. Su cuerpo temblaba de la frustración, lo acababa de perder todo, su vida entera, en apenas un minuto, vale que últimamente la cosa no iba bien, pero por una gilipollez lo acababa de echar todo por la borda, por su estúpida manía de decir cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello. Se levantó rápidamente limpiándose el rostro bañado en lágrimas, corrió hacia la puerta sin detenerse siquiera en calzarse, bajó las escaleras de 5 en 5 sufriendo algún que otro tropezón, pero no le importaba, debía detener a Akaashi costara lo que costara, le pediría perdón mil veces, le suplicaría de rodillas si fuera necesario, pero no podía perderla, a él no, y encima por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Abrió el portón que daba al exterior mirando a ambos lados de la calle con vehemencia, cuando se percató de un cúmulo de gente que se apelotonaba a un lado de la calle gritando que alguien llamara a una ambulancia. Se le paró el corazón, no sabía que había ocurrido, pero intuía que nada bueno. Se acercó lentamente apartando a la gente y rezando a todos los dioses que por favor nada tuviese que ver con Akaashi, pero cuando la vida te da la espalda, la suerte deja de acompañarte, y eso fue lo que comprendió cuando lo vio tirando en el suelo, rodeado por un charco de sangre.

Los oídos comenzaron a pitarle, distinguiendo entre todo el alboroto "coche", "llorando" y "embistió". No hacía falta ser un lumbreras para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido. Comenzó a verlo todo en cámara lenta, la vista se le nubló, las piernas le flaquearon y el aire comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones. Gritó su nombre, le pidió que se levantara, que dejara de bromear, que no podía hacerle eso. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

La ambulancia llegó en escasos minutos, a lo que él le parecieron horas, lo apartaron de encima del joven, intentó resistirse, pataleó, lloró como jamás lo había hecho, mientras subían a su pareja al vehículo preparando una transfusión de sangre. Volvió a gritar su nombre, esperando que abriera los ojos y lo mirara como siempre había hecho, pero no fue así. Bokuto no notó los brazos de los enfermeros que lo sujetaban, ni la inyección de tranquilizante que le pusieron, no notó como su fuerza iba decayendo, ni como su conciencia se perdía, pues en su cabeza únicamente estaba Akaashi.

* * *

 **Lo se... lo se... viva el drama y el dejar las cosas sin concluir XD**

 **Prometo que esto no va a quedar así, aunque sí que era mi intención dejaros con la miel en la boca, o el drama.. Intentaré publicar el próximo capítulo a finales de esta semana o principios de la que viene, perdonar si tardo un poquillo pero estoy algo liada con la uni..**

 **Espero que algún alma caritativa me deje algún que otro comentario, que son gratis.. XD y siempre ayudan a motivarte para poder seguir sabiendo que gusta lo que haces :)**

 **Un besito.**


	2. ESTO NO ES REAL

**Buenas! aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo, perdonar porque dije que actualizaría el viernes pero al final no he podido hasta hoy.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis este capi también, se que son un poco cortitos pero a mi parecer bastante intensos, espero que a vosotros también os resulten así. No os entretengo más, pero antes de dejaros leer tranquilamente darle las gracias a Karin magical por su review, me hizo muchísima ilusión :) y también muchas gracias por las visitas, los followers y los favoritos! :)**

* * *

 _ESTO NO ES REAL._

La luz entraba directa por la ventana, alumbrando su rostro, despertándolo de aquella horrible pesadilla que le había turbado el sueño a lo largo de la noche, en la que Akaashi estaba en el suelo, rodeado de sangre y sin abrir los ojos.

Se desperezó levemente, esperando a que su vista se acostumbrara a la luminosidad del lugar, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera en su casa, y de que Akaashi no estaba a su lado, como había ocurrido todos los días en los últimos años.

Se levantó con desesperación generando que un pinchazo perforara su cabeza, despertando a la persona que dormitaba apoyada en el lado de la cama.

\- ¿Bro? – fue lo único que escuchó, girando su rostro carente de expresión hacia el lugar del cual provenía la voz.

\- Kuroo – susurró mirando a su amigo, quien le observaba con la mirada cansada y los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño y el llanto acumulado – Kuroo – volvió a repetir - ¿qué ha pasado?

El pelinegro se levantó lentamente del butacón, en el cual había pasado las últimas noches, sentándose al lado de su amigo y poniendo una mano sobre la de él.

\- No lo sé muy bien… - contentó con un nudo en la garganta – hace dos noches me llamaron al móvil diciendo que os habían traído a Akaashi y a ti al hospital, Akaashi había sufrido un accidente y tu una crisis nerviosa…

Bokuto dejó de escuchar a su amigo mientras las imágenes de esa fatídica noche se aglomeraban en su cabeza, la discusión, Akaashi en el suelo, la ambulancia, y todo lo demás borroso. La angustia invadió su cuerpo y la pregunta que tanto temía hacer se escapó de sus labios.

\- ¿Dónde está Akaashi?

\- Bokuto, deberías descansar, la enfermera ha dicho que es peligroso que tengas episodios de ansiedad porque se podría repetir la crisis…

\- Kuroo – dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo, levantando nerviosamente la voz mientras le agarraba el cuello de la camiseta - ¿dónde está Akaashi?

El ex-capitán del Nekoma suspiró abatido al mismo tiempo que restregaba su mano sobre sus ojos, buscando la manera menos brusca de informar a su amigo.

\- Esta mañana ha salido de la UCI, ha despertado y lo han trasladado a planta, Kenma está con él – dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de angustia del otro – pero... hay un problema – estas palabras hicieron que un sudor frio recorriera le espalda del peligris – Akaashi ha sufrido un traumatismo cerebral severo, y esto ha generado una pérdida de memoria brusca y total, no se sabe si temporal o… - hizo una pausa para coger aire, sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su amigo – permanente… - finalizó la frase en apenas un susurro.

\- Dime que esto no es real.

Bokuto vivía la escena en tercera persona, no creía que esto le estuviera ocurriendo a él, las palabras sin sentido escapaban de su boca balbuceando que todo era su culpa, que debería ser él quien estuviera así, que no podía ser cierto. La saliva le sabia amarga como la hiel y su cuerpo se movía solo por instinto. Se había puesto de pie ignorando la flojera de sus piernas y la sensación de mareo que le había abordado, paseando histérico por toda la habitación y generando que todas las máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo comenzaran a pitar.

Observaba a Kuroo sin verlo, esperando que le dijera que todo era una broma, un experimento social, o algo por el estilo, pero los ojos perlados en lágrimas y los hombros caídos de su amigo le decían todo lo contrario. La angustia iba en aumento, notaba como comenzaba a faltarle el aire de nuevo y la vista se nublaba por momentos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba de nuevo postrado en la cama, tenía la boca pastosa y un hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo, se observó las manos, las cuales temblaban con violencia, la presión acongojaba su corazón y el llanto finalmente lo abordó desde lo más hondo de su ser. Kuroo le observaba desde el butacón totalmente afligido.

Notó como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban, en esos momentos se sentía la persona más despreciable del mundo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir, solo lloró en el hombro de su amigo hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, se culpó una y mil veces, le explicó a Kuroo lo sucedido incontables veces, queriendo cambiar con sus palabras los acontecimientos, hundiéndose en la desesperación cada vez más.

* * *

 **Y sigue el drama... he intentado plasmar lo máximo posible la situación y sentimientos que deben abordar a Bokuto, intentando ponerme en su lugar... espero haberlo conseguido. ¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿cómo pensáis que seguirá esto?.**

 **Espero vuestras respuestas e impresiones que los comentarios son gratis y siempre ayudan a motivar sabiendo que gusta lo que haces xD**

 **un besazo, el próximo capi la semanita que viene! :)**


	3. SOY UN AMIGO

**Buenas! Nueva semana y nuevo capítulo, aquí tenéis el tercero!**

 **Como siempre, antes de dejaros leer tranquilos agradecer mucho las visitas, los followers y los favoritos que está teniendo esta pequeña locura mía, y como no, darle las gracias a Karin Magical de nuevo, y a Guest, por sus comentarios, habéis hecho a una niña feliz jajaja**

 **Sin más dilación, adelante, espero que disfrutéis con la lectura :)**

* * *

 _SOY UN AMIGO._

Esa fue la peor semana de su vida, las crisis de ansiedad se repitieron constantemente, las enfermeras lo habían dopado a sedantes y solo sabía de la situación de Akaashi, el cual estaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido debido a los analgésicos, gracias a Kuroo y Kenma.

Finalmente le habían dado el alta junto a una gran cantidad de papeleo sobre revisiones, medicamentos e instrucciones que debía seguir, las cuales Bokuto tenía claro que iba a incumplir, ya que las principales sugerencias se basaban en guardar reposo en casa.

Terminó de recoger sus pertenencias, agradeció a las enfermeras por sus cuidados y se encaminó a la habitación en la que se encontraba Akaashi. Se detuvo ante la puerta inspirando y expirando varias veces, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, le temblaban las manos, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, temía no saber cómo reaccionar al no sentirse reconocido por el menor, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

\- Bro tranquilo, sé que esto va a ser difícil, tomate tu tiempo – Bokuto asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a respirar hondamente – ¿recuerdas todo lo que nos ha dicho el doctor no? – dijo preocupado, pues temía que su amigo hubiera olvidado todas las pautas que debían seguir si querían visitar al más joven.

\- De momento no podemos dar indicios de relaciones muy estrechas o sentimentales con él, puede sentirse agobiado – susurró mientras se dibujaba una triste sonrisa en sus labios – tampoco podemos avasallarlo con viejas anécdotas para intentar que recuerde antes, podría confundirlo – volvió a susurras mientras el intento de sonrisa que había evocado antes se perdía en una tristeza infinita.

\- Bien – dijo el pelinegro mientras apretaba con cariño el hombro del contrario – eres fuerte Bokuto, y Akaashi también, saldréis de esta juntos, como ha sido siempre. Kenma y yo te esperaremos en la sala de espera ¿de acuerdo?

Respiró hondo, abrazó a su amigo reuniendo toda la valentía posible y tocó a la puerta. Fue Kenma quien abrió, regalándole una sonrisa sincera y dejándole pasar mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Ahí estaba, sentado en la cama, vestido con un pijama azul que le resaltaba el blanco de su piel, miraba distraído por la ventana sin percatarse de su presencia. Tuvo que contener las ganas de correr a abrazarlo, carraspeando en el intento de que le saliera la voz.

\- Hola – saludó el más joven con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Hola – contestó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la cama sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos color tormenta de los cuales se había enamorado.

\- Supongo que tú sí que sabes quién soy – dijo mientras dejaba escapar un leve suspiro – pero yo… perdona… - continuó la frase señalándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos - ¿tú eres?

\- Un amigo – respondió rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio hasta notar el sabor de la sangre en su boca evitando derramar así las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

\- Vaya, ¿un amigo? – repitió las palabras acompañándolas de una pequeña risa - ¿y ese amigo tiene nombre?

\- Bokuto Kotaro – dejó escapar mientras se sentaba en el butacón de al lado de la cama.

No sabría explicar el por qué, pero una sensación cálida abrazó su corazón al escuchar el nombre de aquel joven "extraño" para él en esos momento, no sabría decir si era a causa de sus ojos dorados que lo miraban con tanta ternura, o del aura de tristeza que lo envolvía, pero supo al instante lo importante que había sido ese individuo para él, y lo importante que era él para ese individuo.

Tenía tantas preguntas, quería saber tantas cosas, pero el médico le había aconsejado que se tomara las cosas con calma, de momento sabía que se llamaba Akaashi Keiji, que tenía 22 años y que era estudiante en la universidad de derecho, todo cortesía de Kenma, quien también le había dicho que era un amigo. No recordaba si antes había sido un chico curioso, o si disfrutaba saltándose las normas, pero la confianza que le despertaba su "nuevo" amigo y las ganas por conocer más la aventuraron a formular aquella pregunta.

\- Bokuto-san, ¿Qué soy yo para ti? – esas palabras, dichas por aquella voz, con aquella cara, mirándole con aquellos ojos, fueron demasiado para él.

Bokuto se levantó, se disculpó educadamente y salió prácticamente corriendo de aquella habitación. Notaba como le volvía a faltar el aire, se apoyó en la pared descendiendo lentamente hasta acabar acuclillado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas, llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

 **Bueno, la cosa va "mejorando" poco a poco, y prometo que esto va a seguir así, ahora la cosa tiene que empezar a estabilizarse!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿os ha gustado?, espero que si! XD**

 **Como siempre decir que la semana que viene nuevo capítulo, y como siempre recordar que los comentarios son gratis y a mi me hacen muy feliz jajaja así que si te ha gustado házmelo saber :)**

 **Un besazo! :D**


	4. ÉRASE UNA VEZ AKAASHI

**Otra semana, otro capítulo, aquí vamos con el cuarto :)**

 **Como siempre, dar las gracias por el apoyo, y de nuevo agradecer a Karin Magical por los reviews.**

 **Sin más dilación, espero que disfruteis :)**

* * *

 _ÉRASE UNA VEZ AKAASHI_

A pesar de que Kuroo y Kenma le habían ofrecido su casa, o incluso pasar la noche con él, Bokuto lo había rechazado amablemente, necesitaba estar solo, asimilar lo que estaba pasando y pensar que hacer a continuación. Caminó en silencio hasta llegar al lugar que antes había sido su hogar, abrió la puerta y entró, comprobando la falta que le hacía la presencia de Akaashi. Antes la casa siempre estaba cálida, y desprendía un agradable olor a café debido a la adicción que el menor tenía por esta bebida, ahora estaba totalmente fría, sin un ápice de vida en ella.

Se sentó abatido en el sofá mientras se encendía un cigarro, cerrando los ojos y escuchando mentalmente las reprimendas que Akaashi le daba por fumar dentro de la casa, decía que todo quedaba impregnado por ese desagradable olor, pero bastaba con mirarle con cara de cachorro abandonado para que simplemente resoplara y le dejara hacer lo que quisiera. Una sonrisa asomó por sus labios mientras recordaba que por mucho que se quejara de que él fumase nunca le negaba un beso a pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaba el sabor.

Nunca antes había valorado todas las pequeñas cosas que el menor hacía por él, a pesar de que era consciente de todas ellas, las cuales no eran pocas, pero ahora echaba de menos hasta la más mínima reprimenda. Echaba de menos los resoplidos que se le escapaban cuando se comportaba como un niño mimado, aunque en el fondo sabía que a Akaashi le encantaba ser "el mayor" de la relación. Echaba de menos sus caricias en el pelo cuando había tenido un mal día, y los besos de consuelo cuando no conseguía hacer algo en lo que había puesto mucho empeño. Echaba de menos escucharle tararear mientras hacía la cena, su cara de total concentración cuando estudiaba para los exámenes de la universidad, incluso echaba de menos sus tontas manías de tenerlo todo ordenado y bajo control.

Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, tenían tantas anécdotas, que se le hacía muy duro pensar que Akaashi no recordaba ninguna de ellas, y ese pensamiento fue el que encendió la llama de la esperanza en su corazón. Tenía totalmente prohibido hacer que Akaashi recordara por la fuerza contándole viejas historias, pero nadie la había dicho que no podía camuflar estas "historias" en cuentos con personajes anónimos, si Akaashi no llegaba a recordar nunca su pasado por lo menos lo conocería indirectamente.

Se levantó corriendo buscando papel y boli, debía escribir desde el comienzo su historia, cosa que a simple vista parecía sencillo, pero que verdaderamente no lo era, pues esta se remontaba muchos años atrás, cuando lo vio entrar por primera vez en el gimnasio del Fukurodani pidiendo que le dejaran jugar en el equipo de voleibol.

Se había pasado la noche en vela, las ojeras decoraban su rostro, pero una sonrisa sincera desechaba toda muestra de cansancio. Después de haber terminado con una cajetilla y media de tabaco y haberse bebido incontables tazas de café para mantenerse despierto, estaba orgulloso del resultado final, no había podido redactar los 8 años de vivencias conjuntas, pero sí que había recogido las principales anécdotas.

No podía esperar para llegar al hospital y poner en funcionamiento el plan que había bautizado como "Érase una vez Akaashi", pero ahí estaba el problema, la forma tan poco ortodoxa con la que había huido el día anterior, temía que el joven no quisiera verle más o que pensara que era un autentico capullo, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo presentarse de nuevo en la habitación, pero verdaderamente poco le importaba.

Se pegó una ducha rápida, ordenó por encima todo el estropicio que había montado en el comedor durante la noche y se encaminó con una nueva esperanza hacia la clínica. A pesar de que había cerca de media hora andando, Bokuto llegó en prácticamente 20 minutos, corrió por las escaleras llevándose alguna que otra reprimenda por parte de la seguridad del hospital, pero siguió adelante, pues su mente y su corazón habían abrazado esta nueva idea, y el poder volver a ver a Akaashi era más que suficiente.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó con impaciencia, pero nadie contestó. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo deslizó la manivela y entró sigilosamente en la habitación, pudiendo observar el por qué nadie había respondido. Akaashi se encontraba totalmente dormido, abrazado un peluche de un pequeño búho gris, cortesía de Kuroo seguramente.

Avanzó en silencio hasta colocarse al lado de la cama y se sentó en el butacón. La tranquilidad del lugar, la serenidad de Akaashi mientras dormía, y la falta de sueño que hacia mella en su cuerpo ocasionaron que callera inconscientemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Todo empieza a tomar buen rumbo ya, estaba claro que nuestro búho mayor iba a hacer una de las suyas, ahora a esperar a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos xD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido, os está gustando? :) Espero que sí, porque yo estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta historieta, como siempre recordaros** **que los comentarios son gratis y a mi me hace muchísima ilusión saber que es lo que vais opinando y qué es lo que os está pareciendo :)**

 **Antes de despedirme decir que suelo subir los capítulos los domingos, pero el domingo que viene es noche buena así que todo depende de como lleve las cosas de la uni, puede que suba capítulo el viernes o el sábado, o puede que lo suba ya la semana siguiente, y anunciar que estoy tramando algo entre manos relacionado con la navidad, pero de momento es un secreto :)**

 **Un besazo! :D**


	5. VOY A CONTARTE UN CUENTO

**Buenas! Antes que nada, FELIZ NAVIDAD :) espero que paséis unos días estupendos con la gente a la que queréis :D**

 **y ahora si, otro capítulo, ya se que dije que no publicaría hoy, pero bueno al final si que he sacado un hueco, volver a dar las gracias por los comentarios, las visitas y todo lo demás y ya sin más dilación, espero que disfrutéis la lectura:)**

* * *

 _VOY A CONTARTE UN CUENTO_

Notaba como unas cálidas manos acariciaban cariñosamente su pelo, no le hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber de quién provenían esos mimos, los conocía muy bien, pues era su forma favorita de despertar, Akaashi siempre arremolinaba su despeinado cabello entre sus finos dedos. Akaashi siempre lo hacía. ¿Akaashi? Abrió rápidamente los ojos, asustando al joven, quien lo miraba totalmente avergonzado.

\- Yo… - dijo abochornado – perdona, yo… es que estabas dormido, y no séporque… ha sido instintivo, lo siendo de verdad, no quería despertarte ni molestarte – comenzó a balbucear aceleradamente moviendo las manos, mientras un notable rubor decoraba sus mejillas.

\- No te preocupes – susurró mientras una tonta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios – siempre me ha gustado que hagas eso – dijo tapándose rápidamente la boca con la mano y maldiciéndose internamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de mencionar.

Ambos se miraban totalmente estupefactos, uno por actuar tan despreocupadamente dejándose llevar por el instinto, y el otro por no haber podido contener su lengua. La situación era totalmente de película, ninguno sabía que decir ni que hacer, hasta una sonora carcajada se escapó del más joven, haciendo que Bokutotambién estallara en risas.

\- Perdona – dijeron ambos al unísono haciendo que la risa volviera a envolver el ambiente.

Bokuto se encontraba en una nube, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que jamás hubiera planeado, volver a escuchar reír al más joven había sido un perfecto comienzo para su plan, y una verdadera medicina para su corazón.

\- Y bueno – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas que decoraban sus ojos tras haberse tirado un buen rato entre carcajada y carcajada – ¿qué te trae por aquí Bokuto-san?, pensé que no volvería a verte después de lo de ayer.

\- Akaaaashi… - dejó escapar con ese tono tan característico suyo que únicamente ponía para llamar al menor, mientras dejaba caer su pecho sobre la cama, enterrando la cara entre las sabanas.

\- Es broma, es broma Bokuto-san – dijo mientras volvía a reír – supongo… - susurró – que debe ser difícil…

Bokuto se incorporó lentamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y asintiendo a la vez que dejaba escapar un leve "lo es". El ambiente volvía a cambiar, la mirada de Akaashi se había entristecido y toda la felicidad anterior se había esfumado. El búho mayor no podía permitir eso, este era el momento perfecto para dar comienzo a su fabuloso plan.

\- Oye Akaashi – dijo intentando sonar lo más espontaneo posible – ¿no te aburres aquí?

El más joven simplemente levantó los hombros con indiferencia, desconocía sus propios gustos, así que no sabía qué hacer para matar el aburrimiento, de momento no podía salir de la habitación, pasando sus horas muertas observando el mundo exterior a través de la ventana.

\- Ya sé que podemos hacer – volvió a intervenir con el tono más natural que pudo poner, intentando emular que nada de esto estaba planeado – ¡voy a contarte un cuento!.

El brillo en sus ojos, el entusiasmo de sus palabras y lo obvio que era que todo esto había sido planeado impidieron al más joven negarse, aceptando resignadamente a que aquel escandaloso muchacho le recitara un cuento, pero lo que no sabía Akaashi es que esos "cuentos" le iban a despertar una insaciable curiosidad.

Bokuto sacó un destartalado block de notas de su mochila, se sentó cómodamente en el butacón y se preparó para iniciar su relato con una deslumbrante sonrisa, carraspeó sonoramente y comenzó a leer.

 _Había una vez un chico muy apuesto, alto, inteligente, un chico genial que iba a segundo de preparatoria, él pensaba que todo le iba muy bien y que su vida no podía ser más perfecta, pero estaba equivocado. Un día, mientras iba a entrenar, porque este chico jugaba a voleibol, escuchó de sus sempais las nuevas incorporaciones de jugadores de primero al equipo, a él, en un primer momento le dio igual mientras pudiera seguir jugando, sin embargo todo cambió cuando vio entrar en el gimnasio a uno de los kohais. Le llamó la atención su semblante serio, la forma que tenía de analizarlo todo, pero sobre todo, el aura carismática e inteligente que le envolvía._

\- Bokuto-san – dijo el menor interrumpiendo la narración - ¿cómo se llamaban los chicos?

La pregunta pilló totalmente desprevenido al búho quien rápidamente ideo un plan mezclando los nombres, y sorprendiendo al más joven.

\- Emm… pues el sempai se llamaba Taro, y el kohai Keishi, pero eso no importa, déjame continuar – dijo intentando quitarle importancia a la metedura de pata que acaba de sufrir – por donde iba… a sí.

 _Los kohais comenzaron un entrenamiento a parte para poder valorar sus habilidades y determinar así sus puestos en el equipo, hasta que finalmente se unieron al resto para jugar un pequeño partido de entrenamiento. A la hora de determinar los equipos, Taro y Keishi acabaron en el mismo, uno como setter, y otro como rematador, siendo ese el inicio de una gran amistad, porque Keishi era espectacular poniendo los balones, daba igual lo difícil que fuera la recepción, o lo lejos que se encontrara el atacante, él siempre conseguía sacar el máximo partido de Taro._

 _Las semanas fueron pasando, y el vínculo que unía a esos dos jugadores era cada vez más fuerte, ya no solo en la pista, donde eran imparables, sino también fuera de ella. Keishi no solo era increíble jugando a voleibol, sino también en los estudios, Taro no era malo en ellos, pero habían asignaturas que se le atragantaban por lo que quedaban a menudo para estudiar y ayudarse mutuamente. Taro pasó a considerar a Keishi su mejor amigo, su cómplice en las travesuras, en las que, a pesar de sus negativas, caras y soplidos de indignación, siempre acababa metido, se había convertido en alguien indispensable en su vida, cosa que no pasó por alto para el mayor, comenzando a tener unos sentimientos un tanto contradictorios dentro de él._

\- Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado, o por lo menos el primer capítulo – dijo mientras cerraba la libreta.

Akaashi no había entendido muy bien el por qué de esa historia, pero todo le había resultado extrañamente familiar, disfrutando de cada una de las palabras narradas de forma un tanto melancólica y apasionada por el más mayor, llamándole la atención el modo que tenía de pronunciar el nombre del kohai, y el cariño que desprendía al contar lo maravilloso que era jugando al voleibol.

\- Mañana seguiré con el segundo capítulo, en el que Taro aprende a hacer un remate alucinante gracias a Keishi – dijo volviendo a desvelar el absoluto cariño que tenía por esos personajes.

\- Gracias Bokuto-san, me ha gustado mucho la historia, espero con ansias la continuación de mañana – formuló con una sincera sonrisa.

\- Gracias a ti Keiji – declaró mientras depositaba un tierno beso sobre su cabeza - por todo, nos vemos mañana.

Bokuto cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un sorprendido Akaashi sentado en la cama, no solo le había llamado por su nombre, si no que le había dado una beso en la cabeza de la forma más tierna del mundo. Notaba como la cara le ardía y el corazón martilleaba su pecho, no recordaba que había sido Bokuto para él en el pasado, pero con esos comportamientos estaba robando el corazón del nuevo Akaashi, sin ser consciente de que su corazón hacía mucho tiempo que pertenecía a aquel búho.

* * *

 **Tachaaan! :) ¿qué tal, que os ha parecido? Espero que este capítulo os haya gustando y hayáis disfrutado porque a mi me ha parecido mega tierno, he disfrutado como una enana escribiendo esto :)**

 **como siempre recordar que los comentarios son gratis y a mi me hacen muchísima ilusión :)**

 **y ya por último volver a desearos una feliz navidad, un besazo ^^**


End file.
